


Job Hunting

by Angrykarin666



Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Gen, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Parental Dabi (My Hero Academia), half-ghoul Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Dabi goes job, house, and food hunting and makes a new friend... Sort of.
Relationships: Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo & Dabi, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626571
Comments: 28
Kudos: 235





	Job Hunting

Dabi took to parenthood fairly well. With Tsubaki’s help, after convincing her for the thousandth time that he already has the right food for Mikumo so he doesn’t need to buy formula (Yes, he’s sure about that!), he’d bought all the basics for her. The now black haired infant was now strapped to his chest in an actual wrap carrier and not a makeshift one, dressed in a cute black onesie with a cartoon skull on the chest and a blood red skirt attached to it, and had matching red ribbons with a skull charms in the middle tying her curly hair into tiny pigtails.

The pink and white monstrosity of a bag ** **was**** very useful in hauling all their shit from his current place when they had to move to a new one and was ****extremely**** so during his jobs he’d had to do for Giran to get his new IDs for him and Mikumo. You really could hold a grown man in that thing if you wanted, the lining to prevent stains and leaks in case its contents were wet or dirty and thickness to obscure the smell the odd corpse he’d brought home so his kid could eat it being invaluable.

Though it did mean he had to clean it fairly regularly so their stuff didn’t reek of charred low-level villain or ghoul.

Mikumo meanwhile was a good baby, had been since he got her, and only had Dabi even more determined to do right by her as a parent. Which made his current homelessness and lack of job very frustrating. Even with a squeaky clean record and legitimate (as far as anyone can tell) IDs to present to a potential employer, as well as the cutest baby ever strapped to him more often than not, no one would hire him because he looked scary…

“God, the people in this society are scum.” the raven grumbled as he walked away from another failed day of job hunting with a scowl on his staple-lined lips. The sun had recently gone down, the burnt teen moving to take a quieter and darker route home as he felt Mikumo nuzzle into him and whine.

A hunt was exactly what both of them needed right now.

-

Red on black eyes watched the alleys below with detachment, lazily looking for prey to feed them. As the human, a young and interesting looking man with black hair and a large duffel bag that didn’t suit him at all, walked below the raven haired ghoul’s head cocked curiously. There was a baby attached to the human, cute for a human, which probably explained the pink and white bag.

They looked like they would be easy prey. Clearly that near-feral small fry of a ghoul thought the same, given his charging at the tall black haired human with the odd purple-ish patches of skin. But to the watcher’s surprise the easy prey was in fact the weaker ghoul, who went up in a brief blaze of blue flame before his cooked corpse was shoved into the pink and white bag.

But not before the human had lifted one of the ghouls arms to his mouth, taken a bite of it and fed the chewed meat to what he could now see was a ghoul infant like a bird.

“Fascinating.”

The human jolted and turned to face the ghoul watching him, one hand held out with small wisps of flame that could turn dangerous in a second while the other holds the ghoul infant on his chest protectively. “Who the fuck are you?”

Head tilted and smiling faintly the ghoul answered “I’m the ghoul in charge of this territory, name’s Uta. Nice to meet you.”

Blue eyes as glowing as the flames of his quirk narrowed “Dabi. And you gonna give me trouble for feeding my kid that moron I killed?”

“Why would I?” Uta asked blankly “Children need to eat, quite a lot when they’re young at that. You probably can’t be picky about food when it’s literally handed to you like this.”

After a brief pause Uta asks “What brings you to my ward? It’s hardly the safest place to raise a child, ghoul or otherwise.”

“Didn’t exactly have a choice. No one in the nicer neighborhoods would even pretend to give me the chance to work or live there. Hell, most people here aren’t much better!”

The ghoul’s kakugan were fixed on the mismatched eyes of the baby, one a bright human green and the other an active kakugan, as he absorbed that information. Moving his gaze to the still wary gaze of Dabi, Uta spoke “You have a number of piercings… Where were they done?”

“I did them myself… ‘Cept for the staples. A doctor did those after my old man damn near killed me.”

The tattoo covered ghoul asked curiously “Would you be willing to make an arrangement with me?”

-

Dabi stared at the ghoul in front of him. Uta was a pretty odd guy; cute in a rebelious goth kind of way, but odd none the less. But he’s been pretty decent so far despite being a powerful, man-eating ghoul so the teen decided to give him a chance. “All right, I’ll bite. What kind of arrangement?”

“You want a job and a place to stay. You have skill with piercings and are aware of my identity as a ghoul, are clearly more comfortable with us than a human should be if the baby is any indication.”

“And?”

“And you, a human who’ll kill and feed a ghoul. Going so far as to partially eat flesh for a baby ghoul… You’re very interesting. Interesting enough for me to want to keep you around.” Uta smiled, though his voice remained void of emotion. “My offer is you can work at and live in my tattoo parlor, in exchange you protect me from suspicion by any of the CCG or other humans and help me with my work and hunting. Sound fair?”

“And if I say no you’ll kill and eat us, am I right?”

“Naturally.”

Sighing the pyrokinetic rolls his eyes. “Figures…”

Glancing down at Mikumo, still curious about the strange ghoul before them and probably still hungry, Dabi pulls the strap of the bag holding her dinner to rest on his shoulder with a shrug. “Why not, can’t be much worse than what we’ve got going on now. Lead the way then boss.”

Uta chuckled at that “Just Uta is fine Dabi. I’m an artist, not a slave driver.”

“Whatever you say, boss man.” the teen teased, earning a snort. “Oh, you’re going to be fun.”

“If you think I’m fun you’re gonna love my friend Tsubaki. She runs that hair salon in the eighth ward; her quirk let her change the color of hair, skin, and other organic things she touches permanently. That woman’s a riot and a saint at the same time.”

The ghoul’s head cocked as he contemplated “Would her ability work on a ghoul the same as a human?”

“It worked on Mikumo easily enough.” Dabi admitted “She and I used to have different hair colors than we do now.”

“Hmm… Will you tell me what they used to be?”

“Does it matter? We have black hair now.”

“I suppose it doesn’t. Just curious.”

After a brief pause Dabi replies “Maybe later you’ll find out, but for now I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dabi got him a job in Hysy ArtMask Studio with Uta by catching his eye. I had a feeling these two would work well together with their similar temperament, style, and skills. And spoiler alert, I'm gonna ship them down the line. But for now it's just friendly, or at least as friendly as a ghoul like Uta gets anyways.
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this so far.


End file.
